


Rose Petals

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Happy Ending, IMMEDIATELY, M/M, Making Out, that's basically it, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: TK Strand is one of the most talented tattoo artists in Austin, there is nothing he can't draw. Well except flowers. After meeting with a client who is dead set on a flowery tattoo TK, in a panic, rushes to the closest flower shop in hopes of learning how to draw them. Instead, he finds Carlos Reyes.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 206





	Rose Petals

_I’d like a flower tattoo._

TK hadn’t thought that his already bad day could get any worse. But here he was, standing behind the counter, notepad in hand, staring at a young girl attempting to explain her tattoo concept to him. Somewhere she had lost him, he was pretty sure it was after the word flower had left her lips but he really wasn’t sure. He nodded along with her words, scribbling down notes onto the pad before she went quiet again. 

TK chewed on his lip. “Do you have a reference image?” He asked. _Please have a reference image._

She frowned. “I don’t. I heard about your skills, didn’t think you’d need one.” 

_Well, it’d still be nice._ “Yeah, I don’t. I was just asking. Some people come in here with one.” 

The girl’s smile returned. “Right. Well, who can’t draw a flower, right?” 

It was TK’s turn to frown. _Yeah, you idiot. Who can’t draw a flower?_ He chuckled nervously. 

“Yeah, right. Why become a tattoo artist when you can’t draw a flower?” He joked.

“Exactly.” The girl said. “So I need about three weeks to get the money. Do you have any appointments for that time?” 

TK turned to grab the appointment book, flipping through it. “I have one for exactly three weeks from today at 2:00, does that work for you? I will have an exact price and an estimated time for how long it will take when I have the drawing.” 

“Sounds perfect! Thank you!”

After getting the girl’s information, TK watched as she walked out of the shop, skipping and hopping like she hadn’t just _ruined_ his life. 

“Well, you look happy.” 

TK looked up as his best friend Paul Strickland walked out from the back of the shop. The two of them had been best friends since high school and had really been through it all together: graduation, attempts at college, relationships, heartbreaks. No two people knew about each other more than they did. They were completely inseparable. 

Paul had walked behind the counter and peered at the notepad. “Oh man, a flower tattoo, your natural enemy.” 

It was true. TK hated flowers. Okay, well not really. But flowers definitely hated him. Not only was he cursed with an incredible pollen allergy but he had the blackest of thumbs. People had tried buying them for him countless times and he had almost killed every single one of them. He was not destined for flowers. They were pretty little things but that was about as far as he’d go to defend them. Another thing he hated about flowers was that they were just so _damn hard_ to draw. His reviews always raved about how he could draw anything and he really could. But flowers were a whole different type of evil. 

“Why do so many people want flower tattoos?” TK whined, leaning against the countertop. 

Paul snorted a laugh. “Says the man with a huge flower tattoo on his chest.” 

Yeah, TK couldn’t argue with that. 

“Maybe you could draw it for me. Your skills are amazing and she would never know.” 

“No can do, Strand. I’m swamped. I can barely keep up with my own clients.”

TK put his forehead to the countertop. “What am I going to do?” 

“Didn’t the girl say she needed like three weeks to get the money together?” Paul asked. 

TK’s voice was muffled when he spoke. “Yeah, so?” 

“Sooo,” Paul started. “Go find some flowers and practice drawing them. With your talent, it’ll take two days tops.” 

“From where?” TK asked, finally raising his head, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. 

Paul rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. “From a florist, you idiot.” 

TK mocked Paul, smiling innocently when his friend threw a glare at him and he pulled his phone from his pocket, typing in _florists near me_ into Google and hit search. 

❀❀❀

It turned out the _florist nearest him_ was just a street away. A cute little place called _Blooming Flowers._ TK had been living in Austin for four years now and he really didn’t understand how he could have missed the shop. He stood on the sidewalk in front of it, taking in the appearance. There were dozens of flowers crowded outside the small brick building and TK could only imagine what the inside looked like. He had popped two benadryl and hoped that would be enough to hold off his allergies for the visit. Although just looking at all the different types of plants, he could already feel his throat growing itchy under his skin. He shook his head, pushing himself forwards so he was walking into the open door. 

The outside hadn’t done any justice for the inside. It was stunning, the compact space filled to the brim with flowers of all sorts, all different colours. It was like staring into a very beautiful rainbow. But that didn’t stop his eyes from watering. _A very beautiful, irritating rainbow._ He was in the middle of looking at one of the flowers by the window when a voice startled him. 

“Hello, welcome to Blooming Flowers. What can I help you with today?” 

TK turned, his mouth open to speak, however his words froze deep within his swollen throat at the sight of the man that had spoken to him. He was _beautiful_. TK couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering, looking at the man all over. He had perfect styled curls of short black hair, broad shoulders and hidden behind glasses were warm brown eyes. TK swallowed hard, not sure if the lump that had grown in his throat was because of the man’s beauty or his allergies. 

“Um,” TK started, wincing at the gruffness of his own voice. He cleared his throat. “Uh.” 

_Say something, you moron._

“I - um, this is going to sound weird but I need to see some flowers, uh, specifically -” He looked down at the notepad he was carrying, attempting to read his scribbled writing. “Roses.”

The man raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “Not weird considering this is a flower shop.” When he spoke, TK couldn't help but to notice how his words had a Texan flare to them. 

TK chuckled nervously. “Well, that’s not really the weird part. I was hoping that I could use them as a reference for a drawing -” he held up his sketchbook, half to emphasise the point and half to try and prove to the man he wasn’t completely crazy. He spoke again, his voice lower this time. “Without actually buying them.”

A second eyebrow went up in surprise. “Do you know how stores work?” 

TK smiled. “Yeah. But I’m allergic to these things and I would probably kill them within two seconds of owning them. As a florist, you probably wouldn’t want me buying them.” 

"You’re right. You sound like you’d treat them awfully.” The man joked. “The roses are over here.” 

TK followed him until they made it to the back of the shop where just as promised, the roses were sitting. There were dozens of them. Red, white, yellow. TK walked to them, running a hand softly over the petals before he could catch himself. He would need to scrub his hands after that. The girl had good taste in flowers and he had to give her that. Perhaps, if he and flowers got along, then this could be his favourite. 

“So, what kind of artist are you?” 

“Tattoo.” TK mumbled as he studied the flower in front of him. 

“You don’t look like the tattoo artists I’ve ever seen.” 

“Yeah? Well, you don’t look like a lot of flower shop owners I’ve ever seen.” 

“Why? Because I’m a man?” 

TK’s eyes widened as he looked up, feeling a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. _You fucking idiot._

"That - that’s not what - no - oh god.” TK stuttered over his words, feeling utterly pathetic. 

A smile slowly found its way onto the other man’s lips and he chuckled. “Calm down. I was just kidding. Please, try not to have a meltdown in my shop.” 

TK made a nervous sound, half between a chuckle and a sob. 

“ _What I meant_ was that you don’t have a single tattoo on you. Aren’t tattoo artists usually covered in them?” 

TK grinned. “Oh don’t worry, under all these clothes,” He pointed to his body. “Tattoos everywhere.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

_Yeah, but I wish you wouldn’t._

“Maybe I can give you one on the house, you know, for letting me look at your flowers.” 

“Oh, no thank you. I’m terrified of needles and besides my mama would kill me if she ever saw me with a tattoo. My older sister got one once and that was not a pretty day.” 

TK knew exactly what he meant. His parents had never been exactly supportive of his tattoos either. “Well, let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you - uh -”

"Carlos.” The man finished for him, flashing a beautiful smile. 

“Carlos.” TK repeated, enjoying the way it rolled off his tongue. “I’m TK.” 

“Well TK, I know we just met but I close in two hours and I know a pretty good place to get some churros. If you want, I can bring a bouquet of roses for you so you can practice without having to be in here and having your allergies acting up. Besides I’m kind of scared about what you would do to my poor babies if I were to leave you here by yourself. Then you can have the bonus of enjoying some of the best churros in Austin and I can have the bonus of going out with a very handsome man.” 

TK bit his bottom lip hard, the blush returning making the tips of his ears go red hot. Did he really come in here for flowers and found himself a nice Austin boy? Maybe he loved flowers after all. He realised he had been quiet for too long. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“That’s -” _fucking sweet._ “Kind of you. I’d appreciate that. I can meet you here at 6.” 

He was suddenly incredibly grateful that he had no bookings for the rest of the day. 

“I will be here.” Carlos promised. 

TK nodded, a smile sneaking its way onto his face. “Okay. I’ll see you then.” 

“See you, TK.” 

TK stumbled on his own two feet as he hurried out of the shop and onto the street, beginning to walk down the sidewalk back towards his own shop. An itch began to grow deep within his throat and he wasn’t exactly sure what to blame it on. He didn’t fully breath again until he was back in the tattoo shop with the door closed. 

❀❀❀

As 5:50 rolled around, TK had managed to finish up with a potential client, booking them in for an appointment before closing the shop. With no more clients for the day, Paul had gone home for date night with his girlfriend (not before totally hounding TK about his “date”) so TK really had no problems at all. He began walking down the sidewalk, trying to get away from the sick feeling in his stomach. As he turned the corner onto the street where _Blooming Flowers_ was, he saw Carlos standing outside, looking down at his phone, a cluster of roses in his hand. 

“Hey.” TK managed as he approached. 

Carlos looked up, a smile immediately lighting up his face. “Hey.” 

“So, best churros in Austin, huh? Are you sure you’re ready to accept that challenge?” 

Carlos chuckled as they began walking down the sidewalk. TK stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Well, second best. In my defense, my mother’s churros are the best in Austin. But since we just met and I feel as though meeting my mother is a _little_ too soon; we can settle for second best.” 

“That we can.” TK whispered. 

“So, are you from here?” Carlos asked. 

“Nah, I moved here four years ago from New York.” 

“‘Moved to Austin from New York? That seems like a big change.” Carlos said.

“Yeah, I got accepted into the university here and my dad thought it’d be the best place.” TK explained. It was true. Owen Strand had thought New York was much too wild for his young son who was “bound to get addicted to something eventually” and decided to send him as far away as he could get him. 

“So, you’re in university?” 

“Uh, no. Not really. I dropped out. My parents wanted me to be a lawyer like my mom but it just wasn’t what I wanted to do. My dream has always been to open the tattoo shop. I love it and it’s always been my passion. My dad didn’t take too kindly to that decision. I think sometimes he wishes for another son, one that won’t disappoint him. Anyway, I haven’t spoken to him or my mom in three years. I guess I decided that if they didn’t want to accept the life choices I made, I didn’t want them a part of my life.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

TK gave a reassuring smile. “I’ve made my peace with it.” He said before adding. “What about you? How did you end up in Austin owning a flower shop?” 

Carlos chuckled. “Well I’m born and raised here. The second oldest of five. My mom and dad moved here years back and this is where they decided they wanted to raise their family. The flower shop is my mother’s. I got my love of flowers from her, I spent my entire childhood helping her in the garden. I loved it. So when she got older and could no longer work, I inherited it from her.”

“So, it’s a family business then?” TK concluded. 

“I mean my mother has threatened me that if I don’t pass it onto my children then I will be disowned.” Carlos joked. “So I suppose it is.” 

“I like that.” TK said softly. Here he was, with a messed up family who completely disowned him for having a dream and following it standing next to a man whose family accepts and embraces something. Even passes it down. TK hopes he can pass down his shop to someone someday. 

The two of them were silent for the rest of the walk and before TK knew it, Carlos was leading him into a clearing. TK was astonished. The clearing was lined with trucks of all sorts of foods, the surrounding trees were strung with fairy lights that shone brightly. Picnic tables lined the rest of the space where people sat conversing and enjoying each other’s company. 

“Wow. This is incredible.” TK whispered, his voice breathless. 

“Yeah, I love it here. My best friend Michelle and I come here for lunch almost every day.” 

"It really is beautiful.” 

Carlos smiled proudly. “Come on, my table is over here.” He said before walking towards the back corner of the field. TK stared after him, confused. His table? He shrugged his shoulders before he followed, eventually coming to a picnic table that was well away from the rest. 

TK raised an eyebrow. “Is this really your table?” 

Carlos chuckled. “No. I just always sit here. I’ve kind of claimed it.” 

TK nodded and sat down on the bench, setting his sketchbook onto the wooden top of the table. Carlos set the roses he had been carrying down onto the table and TK was suddenly thankful for taking another dose of medication before leaving the shop. 

“What did you want?” Carlos asked. 

TK felt his cheeks heat. “Truthfully, my knowledge of food trucks is at best a zero.” 

Carlos smiled. It was so kind and so warm. “That’s okay. If you trust me, I can order for you.”

TK swallowed hard, the lump in his throat returning. “I trust you.” 

“Alright then, I’ll be right back.” 

TK found himself staring, watching as Carlos disappeared back into the main clearing. Suddenly, his nervous energy took over and he began to rub his palms on his jeans, began fumbling with his fingers and began bouncing his knee. However, nothing would work to elevate the pressure that was growing in his stomach. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been on a date in a year. Okay, maybe it was. He had been with a couple of guys since arriving in Austin and only one became serious. That guy had run as soon as he found out TK’s profession, claiming that his extremely religious parents would _never_ approve of a tattoo artist. TK didn’t have to begin to explain why that statement about their gay relationship was only slightly ironic. 

“I hope you don’t mind sharing.” 

Carlos’ voice startled TK from his thoughts and he managed a smile. “Not at all.” 

TK watched as Carlos placed the container down. Inside were golden brown churros, sparkling with sugar topped with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. “It looks amazing. Do you need me to pay you?” 

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. It’s on me.” Carlos insisted as he sat down across from TK.

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course I am.” 

TK stared at Carlos, unable to look away. How was this man even real? 

“Thank you.” TK whispered. 

Carlos smiled and when he did, his nose scrunched slightly and his eyes creased. 

TK was done for. 

❀❀❀

TK groaned, ripping out yet another piece of paper, scrunching it up and throwing it onto the top of the picnic table. Carlos raised an eyebrow from where he was looking at his phone. They had been sitting together in mostly silence for a half hour. It was the most comfortable silence. Usually, TK was keen on trying to please people with conversation, but with Carlos, his worries had disappeared. He had felt peaceful. 

“I hate flowers.” TK mumbled angrily, beginning another attempt at the picture. 

"I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” Carlos said, putting his phone down onto the table. 

TK chewed on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry.” 

Carlos chuckled. “It’s okay,” he nodded towards the paper. “What are you having issues with?”

“Just the curves and the dimension. I can’t seem to get the petals the same.” 

“You want to know something about petals?” Carlos asked. 

TK raised an eyebrow, twirling the pencil between his fingers. “Sure.” 

Carlos stood from his seat and walked over, sitting down next to TK on the bench. He grabbed one of TK’s discarded drawings and unscrunched it, attempting to smooth it out across the table. TK watched intently before Carlos finally got it so it was at least a little salvageable. 

“Petals are unique.” Carlos started, running a finger across TK’s drawing. “They’re kind of like snowflakes. There are never two of the same. No petal is the same as another petal. So just remember that. You’re not failing. At least not in that aspect. Your concept of 3D is a little iffy though.” 

“Wow, you were so poetic.” TK whispered, his mouth falling open. “Then you were a jerk.” 

Carlos laughed and TK thought it was perhaps the best sound he had ever heard. “Sorry.” 

TK laughed too before the night went silent around them. They stared at each other for a long moment. Carlos’ gaze flicked down to TK’s lips for a split second before their eyes found each other’s again. TK bit his bottom lip, unable to stop his body’s reflexes to lean forwards and he suddenly found himself so close to Carlos that he could feel his warm breath and could smell his aftershave. They both startled when Carlos’ phone began to ring from where he had placed it on the table and he cursed before grabbing it, looking at the screen. “Hi Mama, is everything okay?”

TK stared at him, the way his mouth moved when he spoke the words. 

“Again? Okay, I'll be right over. I love you.” Carlos said before hanging up the phone. “I’m sorry. I have to go. My mom needs some help.” 

"That’s okay.” TK said, although he was thinking something much different. 

Carlos gave an apologetic smile and bent down quickly grabbing TK’s pencil and wrote something into the corner of the page he had been attempting to draw his flower on. “Here, if you call me, I’d love to do this again. Maybe without interruptions next time.” 

TK bit back a smile, feeling his cheeks warm under a blush. “I’d love that.” 

Carlos bent down to place a kiss on TK’s cheek before whispering in his ear. “Me too.” 

TK shivered as Carlos pulled away, standing back. “Have a good night.” 

“You too.” 

And then once again, TK was watching as Carlos walked away. TK smiled to himself, slowly turning to face the table again. He looked down, gently running his fingers across the page where Carlos’ neat handwriting was placed. 

Oh he was _screwed._

❀❀❀

“You _kissed_ him?” 

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Almost, and it’s really not that scandalous, Chelle.” 

“Is he cute?” Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Look him up. His name is TK Strand. He’s the best tattoo artist in Austin according to his reviews.” Carlos said almost nonchalantly. 

“You _googled_ him?” 

“Would you quit saying it like that?” Carlos asked, chuckling. “It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“You showed him _our_ secret table. That is a big deal, Reyes.” Michelle said as she typed on her phone before her face lit up. “Oohh, he’s very nice, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah, he’s a ten. Sweet and funny. And I really can’t get him out of my head." Carlos mumbled.

“Please tell me you got yourself a second date.” Michelle said. “Cause if not, I’ll kick your ass.”

“I left him my phone number, told him to call if he wanted to do it again.” Carlos said. He had spent all night wondering if that had been too forward of a thing to do but he had come to the conclusion that TK was well worth it. 

“So do you think he’ll call?”

“Man, I hope so.” Carlos whispered.

“I hope so too. You need a man in your life, you’re far too lonely.” 

Carlos couldn’t hold back rolling his eyes again. “Oh shut up and eat your salad.”

❀❀❀

“Do you think it’s too soon to call?” 

Paul groaned, rolling his eyes. TK couldn’t blame him. He would roll his eyes at himself too. In fact, he was. It was the fourth time he had asked the question that day. To be fair, he was mostly thinking out loud to himself and hoping Paul would give him some advice. It had only been two days since he had met Carlos but he hadn’t ever felt like this before, even with _“my parents would never approve of a tattoo artist”_ dude. He swore he could still feel Carlos’ body heat radiating onto him. 

“It’s been two days, TK. Anyway, I think if you don’t call, I will -” Paul started, looking up from his sketch. “And I will tell him to run in the other direction because you are clearly _insane_.” 

“Rude.” TK pouted. 

“Seriously though, dude. By the sounds of it, you two had fun together. You told me straight up yourself you’ve never felt more comfortable around someone. I don’t think I have seen you smile quite so much except for when you are doing your work.” Paul said. 

“I really like him.” TK mumbled. “But I don’t know if he likes me like that.” 

“Can I give you some advice?” Paul asked as he stood up. TK watched him move so he was standing on the other side of the counter. 

“Yes, for God sakes, please.” TK whined. _This_ was what he was trying to get. 

Paul leaned in close to him as if about to tell him a secret. “Call the damn boy. He left his phone number with you and told you he’d love to see you again. Now I’m no expert, but that generally means that he probably likes you. I love you, Strand, but you are clueless sometimes.”

TK chewed on his lip nervously. “What if I mess it up?” 

“You’re not going to mess anything up.” Paul assured him. “Don’t argue with me.” 

TK snapped his mouth back shut, rolling his eyes. He stared down at his phone, Carlos’ name displayed on the screen along with his phone number. TK’s finger was hovered over the call button. Paul had returned to his sketch leaving TK to wallow in his own anxieties before he finally pushed the button, putting the phone to his ear. He tapped his fingers against the counter as the phone rang twice before it was picked up. 

“Hello _Blooming Flowers_. Carlos Reyes speaking.” 

TK felt his heart pick up rhythm as Carlos spoke and he had to clear his throat before speaking.

“Carlos, hey, it’s TK.” 

TK heard something shatter on the other end of the phone followed by Carlos mumbling ‘fuck’.

“Are you okay?” TK asked. 

Carlos chuckled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just accidentally knocked over a vase. I’m glad you called, it took you long enough, you really know how to make a guy anxious.”

TK bit back a smile. “Sorry. I didn’t want it to be too soon.” 

He usually wouldn’t admit it or _any_ of his insecurities for that matter. But he felt like he could tell Carlos anything. Man, what was happening to him? 

“You could have called the minute I walked away and it wouldn’t have been too soon.” 

TK couldn’t hold back a laugh, that came out more as a giggle. “Duly noted.” 

From across the room, Paul was making kissy faces at him and TK picked up a pen from the counter, throwing it in his direction. Paul quickly dodged it, before shaking his head and continuing on with his work. 

“I had a really nice time.” Carlos whispered.

“I did too.” TK whispered back, as if it was a secret for the two of them. 

“So,” Carlos started, his voice wavering slightly. “About doing it again?” 

TK felt relief flood through his body. “God, I thought you’d never ask.” 

“Would you be up for coming over? We could have a night in. I’ve been told I’m a decent cook, I could, uh, make you dinner if you want. You can bring your sketchbook and practice your drawings while I make it.” 

TK swallowed hard. He had never been offered a home cooked meal before. 

_Be cool, TK._ “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

“Okay, awesome. I close at 6, how does 7:30 sound?” Carlos asked. 

TK flipped through his appointment book. “Can’t wait.” 

“I will text you the address.” 

TK began chewing on his lip again. “Awesome. I’ll see you at 7:30.”

“You too.” 

❀❀❀

TK followed his phone’s GPS until he pulled up to Carlos’ home. He had gone back to his own and spent a solid hour attempting to find the perfect thing to wear and only came up with a white button down shirt and black jeans. When he had texted an image to Paul, his best friend had promptly texted him back with the words _shut up, he’ll love it._ And TK had learned early on in their friendship to never argue, so here he was. TK stared at the house, his fingers nervously twitching in his lap. Now he just had to push himself to go in. 

Finally, after a few minutes, he reached over to grab his sketchbook off the passenger seat and got out of the car, slamming the door closed. He walked up the small walkway and up to the door. His heart hammered hard in his chest as he raised his hand to knock on the door. He took a deep breath as he heard movement from behind the door before it opened. Carlos appeared and TK felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. The other man had opted for a pale blue dress shirt and black pants. TK was about ready to fall apart at that point. 

“Hi.” Carlos said, the smile TK had grown to love in the last couple of days appearing. 

“Hi.” TK’s voice was breathless when he spoke. 

Carlos moved to open the door wider. “Please, come in.” 

“Thank you.” 

The moment he stepped into the house an overwhelmingly delicious smell hit him and his stomach made a noise of want. He closed his eyes, really hoping Carlos hadn’t heard it. Growing up, he hadn’t had a lot of home cooked meals with his mother being a lawyer and his father being a firefighter. He was usually left to his own devices with boxed macaroni and money for pizza left on the counter. 

“Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink?” Carlos asked as he led him further into the house. TK saw that the dining room table had been set with nice plates, napkins and candles. Slowly, warmth flooded into his stomach at the sight. 

“Just water is okay, thanks.” TK said, leaning against the counter. “What are you cooking?”

“Tamales.” Carlos said, his tone nonchalant. TK was stunned. He didn’t really know anything about cooking or tamales, but he was pretty sure it was a heck of a dish to make. 

“It smells delicious.” TK whispered as Carlos handed him his glass of water. 

“Thank you, they’re my mama’s recipe. I’ve been trying to get the hang of it for years.” 

“Well it looks like you may be there.” 

Carlos scoffed. “I think you may want to try hers before you pass that judgement.” 

TK smiled as he took a sip from the water Carlos had given him. 

“Anyways, I still have a couple more things to do for it if you want to do some sketching. I brought home some roses for you. They are on the table, along with a box of benadryl. I wasn’t sure if you had taken some and I wanted to make sure you’d be comfortable.”

TK was baffled. He had never had someone go out of their way to take care of him before. 

“Thank you, that’s so kind of you.” 

“It’s really no big deal.” 

TK reached across the counter to grab Carlos’ hand in his own making Carlos stop what he was doing. “It’s a big deal to me.” TK whispered. “Seriously, thank you.” 

Carlos slowly smiled, looking from their hands up to TK’s eyes. “No problem.” 

❀❀❀

“Holy, that was fucking amazing. You have a gift.” 

Carlos chuckled as TK collapsed next to him on the couch. So close that his arm pressed against Carlos’. They had finished up dinner and TK insisted, with his mother’s voice in the back of his head, to do dishes. Half for manners, but mostly to repay Carlos in some way for such incredible food. 

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far. But thank you. How did your drawing go?” 

TK shook his head, reaching for his sketchbook and opening it to the page of his practice drawings. They were getting better but nowhere near TK’s standards. “I’m still not happy with them. They are better, but they aren’t _‘I want to tattoo this on your body’_ better.” 

“Who knew one man could be taken down by flowers?” Carlos joked, earning a glare from TK.

“It’s the universe. It’s out to get me. It made flowers my natural enemy. Nothing good can ever come from flowers.” TK concluded, folding his arms across his chest. 

“You met me because of flowers, you know.” Carlos said. 

TK met Carlos’ gaze. Warm brown on emerald green. “Okay. Maybe one good thing.” 

The corner of Carlos’ lip twitched into half of a smile. His eyes wandered down to TK’s mouth and suddenly TK was back to two nights before, in the clearing. “It really is a shame we got interrupted before.” Carlos whispered, his eyes finding TK’s again. 

“Such a shame.” TK felt all the breath leave his body with his words. 

TK’s mind screamed at him as Carlos lent into his space and TK pushed his own body forwards to close the gap between them. His lips met Carlos’ in a soft and gentle way that sent shocks through his body. A hand came up to rest on the side of his neck, pulling him closer. The other was placed on TK’s bicep where a thumb ran softly against his tattoo there. Warmth spread throughout his skin at the soft touches. Carlos ran his tongue along TK’s bottom lip and TK felt as the kiss grew deeper. TK was unable to stop the moan that came from the back of his throat, his body completely on fire. 

Ever since the night he had watched Carlos walk away, he had been desperate to kiss him. TK wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist, pulling his body closer. He wanted to be close to him. So close, so bad. Suddenly the only thing in his life was Carlos, the smell and taste of him. 

They kissed, touched each other, explored. TK’s body seemed to have a mind of it’s own, it was as if he had lost everything, all control. Carlos moved to push TK backwards so he was laying softly against the throw pillows of the couch before he crawled on top of him. 

Carlos broke from the kiss for a moment. “Are you okay? Are you sure?” 

TK nodded. “I’m totally okay. Are you?” 

“Perfect.” Carlos whispered before their lips met again. 

TK welcomed him, allowing himself to lose all control.

❀❀❀

“Okay, what is the matter with you? You’re happy, like, all the time.” 

_Happy_ was not the way that TK would describe what he was feeling. Happy was something a kid felt on Christmas morning or when they walked into a candy store. TK felt over the moon. Like some sappy sucker in a romantic movie where only perfect things happened. But he would give it to Paul, perhaps happy was somewhere in there as well. He had been seeing Carlos for at least two weeks now. Two weeks filled with late night churro dates, phone calls when neither of their shops were busy, and early morning coffee runs delivered to each other. The two of them had still been deciding if they liked each other enough to take the next step into a relationship. TK had wanted too so badly, but he hadn’t wanted to push Carlos too hard, so he kept his desires silent. 

“I had a good night.” Was all TK had said he threw his keys onto the counter. 

Paul had met Carlos on the fourth day after Carlos arrived at their store the morning after him and TK had spent their first night together, a coffee in hand. TK had watched intently, chewing on his lip as Paul and Carlos spoke to one another. He knew Paul was using his gift of observation and it had made him nervous. But all TK’s worries melted away as Carlos turned towards TK and Paul had given him a quick thumbs up before disappearing into the back of the shop. 

“Mhm, I’m sure you did. Did you ever learn how to draw a flower?” Paul asked. 

TK hadn’t. He had gotten so engulfed in Carlos that flowers didn’t even matter anymore. Except they did because he had only a week until the girl came back for a tattoo and if he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t imagine what that would do to his ratings. He would have to figure something out. 

As if on cue, his phone began vibrating on the countertop. He set down his pencil, answering it.

“TK Strand.” 

“Hi TK.” A smooth, familiar voice flooded through the phone. 

TK bit back a smile at the sound of Carlos’ voice. “Hi.” 

"What are you doing tonight?” Carlos asked.

“Hopefully going on a date with a really good looking florist.” TK teased.

Carlos chuckled. “How many good looking florists are in this city?” 

TK let the smile slip. “Only you, I promise.” 

“Meet me at our spot after you close? I have a surprise.” 

“I’ll be there.” TK promised. 

❀❀❀

“Is this seat taken?” 

Carlos looked up as TK slid onto the bench next to him, placing a gentle kiss onto his cheek.

“It is now.” Carlos whispered, returning the kiss, only to TK’s lips. “How was your day?” 

“It’s much better now.” TK said. “How about you?” 

Carlos shrugged. “It was pretty slow. But you’re right, much better now.” 

TK smiled, leaning his head down to rest on Carlos’ shoulder. “Want a churro?” 

“Would it be date night without one?” TK said in lieu of an answer. Carlos slowly nodded before turning his head to press a light kiss to TK’s hair before he got up, disappearing into the clearing. TK glanced around the area, letting a deep breath out. Since meeting Carlos only a couple of weeks ago, this had become his peaceful place. Here he felt safe and at complete peace with himself. He knew nothing bad would ever happen to him here and he knew that Carlos would always be here waiting for him. 

Slowly his eyes wandered until they happened upon an envelope sitting on the top of the picnic table. He tilted his head sideways and squinted at it, like it would be able to make him see what the contents were. TK bit his lip, reaching over to lightly touch it with his hand. A sudden burst of guilt exploded in his stomach. Carlos had gotten him something and he hadn’t even thought to stop and get Carlos anything. He could have at least offered to pay for their date night food. 

_Good job, idiot._

Carlos returned a few short moments later, putting their churro down onto the table before taking up his spot once again beside TK. He wrapped his arm around TK’s waist, pulling him close and TK leaned all his body weight into Carlos as he slowly began to eat. TK only got a few bites in before he found himself looking at the envelope again. It was like an itch inside of him that he was unable to scratch and before he knew it, words were tumbling out of his mouth. 

“Okay, I have to ask, what is that?” 

“Oh. It’s your surprise. I made it for you.” Carlos grabbed it from the table and passed it to him. 

“For me? Why? I didn’t even do anything.” 

Carlos shrugged one shoulder. “Just cause. Open it.” 

TK did. He grabbed the top of it, gently ripping it open and pulling a piece of paper that was inside out. A small gasp slipped past his lips at the sight. Immediately he felt tears well up in his eyes. It was drawing. But it wasn’t just _any_ drawing. It was a drawing of a flower. A rose to be exact. The same flower that he had been attempting to draw for weeks. It was right there in front of him, drawn so beautifully. 

“You did this?” TK whispered feeling a few stray tears slip down his cheeks. 

“Yeah, as cute as it was to watch you try, I know you were running out of time. Turns out I have quite the hand for drawing. Well flowers anyways.” Carlos explained. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s beautiful. I - I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything.” 

TK put the drawing down onto the table and threw his arms around Carlos’ neck, digging his face into the crook of his neck. “Thank you so much.” He said, his voice muffled. “I love it.” 

Carlos hugged TK’s body close, smiling. “I’m glad.”

“God, I am so glad I chose your shop to walk into that day.” TK mumbled. 

“Me too.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, just holding each other before TK spoke again. “So, how would you feel about a job?” 

Carlos pulled away, throwing TK a confused look before he chuckled nervously. “I kind of already have one.” 

TK giggled. “I know, dork. I mean a side job.” 

Carlos raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound legal.” 

TK rolled his eyes, but a smile stayed on his face. “I was thinking if you’d like to become my permanent artist for all things flowers? I’d give you all the credit.” 

Carlos smiled. “I’d love that. I have a tiny condition though.” 

TK was intrigued. “Okay. What is it?” 

“Be mine?” Carlos whispered, so low TK thought he hadn’t heard him correctly. 

“W-what?” 

Carlos laughed. “Be my boyfriend TK Strand.” 

The swirling in his stomach returned and his body warmed. Happy didn’t even begin to describe what was coursing through his body at this point. “God yes.” He said. “A million times yes.” 

Carlos’ nose scrunched as he smiled. He leaned forwards, touching his lips to TK’s. It was gentle and kind, full of admiration and soft touches to follow. TK didn’t even remember what life had been like a couple of weeks ago but he didn’t want to even think about it. He loved this. This moment right here, he’d love it forever. 

_He fucking loved flowers._

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this AU for so long and I finally got the idea for it. I'm a little iffy about it but overall I'm truly pretty proud of it. Comments/Kudos are always incredibly appreciated. Feel free to come talk to me on my tumblr sunshinestrand. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
